Saddle up
by spicysuits
Summary: Darvey : After a seemingly normal evening chat, Harvey plans a surprise activity for Donna.


So, this one was a little idea that sparked while I was working with some of my horses a little while ago, and I figured it could turn out kinda cute, so here we go again! This ended up being /so/ much bigger than I anticipated, but it kinda just happened, so I ran with it!

There are a few things I wanted to include, and explore more, but I'm not sure I could do them enough justice at the minute, so I may add a second chapter at some point if I can make it work how I want it to. All of the thanks go to my beta angel Sarah, as always, i'd be stuffed without you.

I hope you all enjoy this little bit of a country girl's imagination!

_As always, all comments and constructive criticisms are beyond appreciated! Love you all heaps! x_

* * *

It had become a nightly routine of theirs, to cuddle up on the sofa, while they dealt with any last-minute emails, or to just spent some time relaxing and unwinding. This Tuesday was no exception, with Harvey slumped into the corner of the sofa, and Donna planted between his legs, with her head resting back against his chest. His left hand had settled just in front of her shoulder, gently stroking the skin over her collarbone, and occasionally tracing up and down her neck.

It was something that had become second nature, and wasn't even a conscious action for him anymore, but of course Donna still noticed. The small but adorable action sent thousands of butterflies swirling around her heart, knowing that she was the only person who got to see this soft and affectionate side of him on a now nightly basis.

The sound of her snigger roused him from the slight daze he'd slipped into, and he let himself revel in the sound of her laughter for a couple of seconds before asking about the cause of her sudden entertainment.

Tilting her screen upwards so he could read it, the first words his eyes settled on were 'couples quiz night'. Below that was a lengthy paragraph saying how much fun it would be for the 4 of them to do this, and to get to know each other better, with a BuzzFeed article attached with the caption '50 interesting questions to ask your partner'. There was only one person that email could be from.

Louis.

"It's the fourth one within the last 5 days" she chuckled, shaking her head.

"God, that man's relentless" he said, letting out a chuckle of his own.

"He ambushed me in the kitchen on Friday morning, to tell me we should have a quiz night with him and Sheila, and now every email he sends me has a different quiz attached. I've got to give him an A+ for effort, if nothing else." She continued, still highly amused.

"Ask me something" a hint of intrigue in his voice.

"What?" confusion spread across her face as she turned to face him, sitting up slightly and leaning on his chest to balance herself.

"You said on our first date night that you liked that there was still more you got to find out about me, so ask me something. There's no way in hell we're having a quiz night with Louis and Sheila, but we can still have some fun now, looking at the questions." he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

After both had asked and answered a few of the basic questions, something that ended up turning into a competition of how quickly the other could answer, it was Donna's turn again to choose.

"Oooh, okay, this is a cute one. What was your favourite toy or comforter when you were a kid?" she asked, with a playful and childlike excitement in her voice.

A solemn look suddenly spread across his face, and obviously noticing the change, Donna moved her hand to rest on Harvey's knee, with a questioning look.

"Hold on…" his voice soft as he got up and walked towards their bedroom.

Donna was left even more confused, and slightly worried at his sudden change in mood. Before she could get too worked up over the clattering coming from the bedroom however, he appeared in the doorway, and padded his way back over to the sofa, stuffed toy in hand.

Slumping back down beside her, he extends his hand to give her the toy. A fluffy brown bear, holding a mustard coloured saxophone as if it was playing it. It had little patches where the fur was slightly less fluffy, where his fingers must have held onto it so many times, and a tell-tale sign that it's something he really loved, and cherished.

"Tell me about it…" she pried gently, wanting to know the story behind the toy, although she could already guess partly why Harvey was attached to it.

"You know that my dad was on tour a lot when we were kids. I think I was about four or five, and he'd been away for a month on this one tour. He came back on a Saturday morning, and he brought this with him. He said that whenever he was away, and I missed him, I should hug this, and he'd feel it. I carried it with me everywhere as a kid. The sax made it an obvious choice, but he used to mess around with me and Marcus and attack us with what he called his 'bear hugs' too, hence the choice of a bear." He had a wistful smile on his lips, and Donna's expression wasn't too far different.

Her hand naturally reached out for his, and their fingers intertwined, with Donna giving his hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. He leant over and placed a tender kiss on her temple as she sat looking at the toy.

"Hey, you want to see mine?" she asked, a slight twinkle in her eye as she tried to lighten the mood, and stop Harvey from getting too lost in thinking about his dad.

"You still secretly carry it in your handbag everywhere you go, don't you?" he teased, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

"I have many things in my handbags, but no, that's not one of them. I do have an old photo of me with it though" a playful eye roll following her statement.

She quickly surfed through an album of old photos on her phone and found the one she was looking for. Turning the phone, Harvey reached out and took it from her hand to get a better view.

"You were so cute! You look like a lion, look at your hair!" the excitement now apparent in his voice, as his signature Cheshire cat smile covered his entire face. Her plan worked. She always knew how to cheer him up, it was one of her many superpowers.

The photo was of Donna curled up in the corner of a huge armchair, with her arms wrapped around a fluffy orangutan, with fur that almost perfectly matched her hair, which was splayed out all across the cushions she was laying on. She was sleeping with a content smile on her face, and the photo alone made Harvey fall in love with her all over again. The fact he didn't even know her at that age, not an important factor, as he looked over and saw that same smile staring back at him.

"My mom bought me him when I was three, I think, maybe four? Even back then, I could do my Donna thing and sense when something was wrong. So, apparently, whenever I did it with my mom, I'd just go over and hug her, and cling on like a monkey and refuse to let go until she smiled and seemed to feel better. Hence the choice of a monkey…" a proud look on her face while she boasted about always having her Donna superpowers.

"Is there anything you can't do?" he asked, smiling at her like an idiot.

"Nope. And do you know why that is?" she retorted, with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you're Donna" adding a classic wiggle of his head to emphasize the fact that he was quite pleased with himself.

"I am" she could barely finish he reply, before he captured her lips in his, and his hands came to rest on either side of her face.

After finally having to pull apart for air and smiling at each other like utter goofs for another few seconds, it was Harvey's turn to find a question.

"Ahhh, this is a good one. What's something you always wanted to try as a kid, but never had the chance to?" he asked, putting the phone down on the sofa, intently waiting for her answer.

"Hmmm… Oh I know one. I went to theatre camp one summer, and there was this field full of horses next to where we slept, but we never got to go see them. From then on, I always wanted to go to a farm, or some stables, and try horse riding. It was one of the things that I was going to do the next summer, but then we lost all our money halfway through that year, so I never got the chance." Her demeanour changing slightly, much like how Harvey's had after the previous question.

An idea sparked in his brain, but he wasn't going to let her in on it just yet, so they went about a few more questions before heading to bed and cuddling until they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Saturday finally arrived, and rather than going for his usual run, he spent an hour making a mountain of various snacks and putting them all into containers before Donna woke up. He'd packed them all into a bag, along with some cutlery, drinks and a couple of blankets.

Walking back into the bedroom, he carefully sat on the bed beside her, gently stroking her cheek and moving her hair away from her face. As she started to stir, he leant down and placed a series of little kisses all across her face, eliciting a sleepy but content smile from her.

He'd grown to love this version of her more and more over the few months since they first got together. Unguarded, slightly out of it, but still somehow utterly perfect.

"Morning handsome" her voice soft, and slightly raspy with sleep.

"Hey, you" the same softness lacing his voice as he bent down to kiss her again before walking over to the wardrobe.

"What're you doing up so early if you haven't been for a run?" she questioned, sitting up and stretching out her arms with a little squeal.

"Getting some things ready for our day" a pleased smile spread across his lips.

"And what is our day consisting of?" eyebrows knitting together in a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"You'll find out when we get there" his smile turning to a smirk, fully aware that the not knowing was going to drive her crazy.

"Harvey, you know I hate surprises…" as much as it was intended to come out as a warning, it sounded like more of a question.

"You'll like this one. Anyway, get up, put on some comfy clothes that'll be warm enough for outside, and then we'll get going" he uttered, while walking out into the kitchen to tidy away a few last things.

"Harvey! Where are we going?!" she yelled, still not quite able to sound annoyed, too intrigued by his mysterious plans.

"Get dressed" he called back, a chuckle soon following his words.

As much as she was dying to know what he was hiding, she obliged and got dressed and ready to go, and appeared in the kitchen 20 minutes later. Her hair tied up in a high ponytail, and paired with a cream blouse, thin grey jacket, some skinny jeans and ankle high black boots.

They nearly matched, which they both clocked and found rather amusing. Harvey had on a pair of jeans, a cream shirt and jumper, and black high-top sneakers.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going, so I can fix this apparent matching issue if I need to?" gesturing between them with her hands.

"Nope, it doesn't matter. It's kind of cute actually. Anyway, clothing choices aren't important for what we're doing" he replied, enjoying teasing her, and the growing impatience she was failing to hide in her facial expressions.

After grabbing their keys and the bag Harvey had packed, they headed downstairs to the car. Donna questioned him another four times during the hour and a quarter long car ride, before giving up, and just waiting to find out what they were going to be doing.

* * *

As they pulled up onto the gravel driveway in front of a huge farmhouse, it clicked where they were, and what Harvey had planned for the day.

"Harvey, how? We only talked about it like 3 days ago?" the combination of excitement and surprise evident in her voice.

"I have my ways" adding a wink for good measure.

"Hey, that's my thing" she playfully swatted his shoulder, but immediately leant in to give him a chaste kiss afterwards.

They got out of the car, grabbed the bag, and headed up the driveway, past the side of the farmhouse, and towards a block of stables set at the side of a large paddock.

Taking in their surroundings and looking over the various animals that were spread across the farm, the joy on Donna's face was enough to make Harvey's heart burst. The excitement and happiness were radiating from her, and Harvey couldn't remember the last time she looked so carefree. For that matter, he couldn't remember the last time they'd both _felt_ so carefree. He made a mental note to change that, and make sure they gave themselves a break from reality every now and again.

As they reached the stables, and Harvey called out a 'hello' to see if there was anyone around, a lady poked her head up from one of the stable doors with a huge smile plastered on her face. She unbolted the door, and walked over to the pair.

"Hi sweethearts, welcome to saddle up stables! You must be Donna and Harvey, the guys from the city, right? My name's Philippa, but everyone calls me Pip. It's great to meet you!" the woman said enthusiastically, putting her arms out and bringing them both in for a hug.

"Yeah, that's us. It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for having us over at such short notice" Harvey replied with a warm smile, taking the lead, given that Donna only figured out where they were 5 minutes ago.

"No worries darling, my husband and I are glad to have you. TIM! Come say hi!" she yelled towards the small barn that was attached to the side of the stables.

A bulky country looking man appeared from the barn doors, covered in sawdust and hay, with a smile as big as his wife's. He strolled over to where the three were standing and shook Harvey's hand, before placing a kiss on the side of Donna's cheek.

"Hi, I'm Tim… as you've heard" he beamed.

"Everything here is beautiful! How long have you guys lived here?" Donna chirped, looking over to where a couple of horse's heads had poked out from the stables.

"It'll be 24 years next month. We moved here a year after we got married. I was 22, and Pip was 20 when we bought the place, and the rest is history. And now we've got the kids and the animals to keep us on our toes" Tim replied, sliding an arm around his wife's waist, and placing a small kiss on her temple.

"How many kids do you have?" Donna asked intently, wanting to get to know everything about the farm and its owners.

"Three. They drive us crazy sometimes, but we love them. Aaron's our oldest, he's 19, and is away studying interior architecture at uni, so you won't see him today. Kyle is 13, and Eva is 6. You'll definitely see Eva at some point as she'll get back from her craft club in an hour or two, and she loves meeting the visitors. But I'm not sure about Kyle, as he's at his friends house for the day." Pip explained, a proud smile appearing on hers and Tim's lips.

"It sounds like you guys have a wonderful family. We'll look forward to meeting Eva later" Harvey added.

"Thank you. Anyways, let's get you lovelies started. Have either of you ridden before?" Pip asked, while gesturing for Donna and Harvey to follow her to the end of the stables, as Tim went back to the barn.

"No, we haven't" Harvey replied, reaching for Donna's hand as they walked.

After Pip had introduced them to all 8 horses, she told them to take a minute and choose who they wanted to ride. Donna settled on a gorgeous grey and white speckled mare, and Harvey on an equally pretty and slightly larger chestnut stallion.

Pip started laughing after Donna told her their choices, which confused the pair.

"You picked the married couple of the group. Donna, you chose Parsnip, who's the wife, and Harvey you chose Marmalade, the husband. Funnily enough, despite the size difference, Parsnip is the one in charge, and tells poor old Marmalade what to do, and when to do it. Of course, he does exactly as he's told, because everyone knows that she wears the pants in their relationship." Shaking her head gently as she laughed.

Donna and Harvey looked at each other and instantly started giggling, entertained, but not at all surprised by their choices.

"Yeahhh, sounds about right" Harvey chuckled out, adding a wink in Donna's direction.

"Right, I hate to break it to you, but jeans are not going to work if you want to stay in the saddle for longer than 10 minutes, so I'll go grab you both some jodhpurs from the tack room. I'll get you some riding boots too, what size are you both?" Pip asked, amused by the slightly sheepish looks that had appeared on Harvey's face.

"Don't worry, they're all clean, and no one cares what you look like anyway. It's about comfort and functionality when you're riding" she added, noticing the smirk pulling at Donna's lips.

"I'm an 8, and Harvey's a 12 for shoes please" Donna replied.

As Pip walked over to a small room at the end of the block of stables, Harvey turned to find Donna intently watching his face.

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You're going to look hot in those Jodhpurs. They're basically just leggings" the teasing and grin on her face only getting stronger.

"Oh, is that so? Well, you already know my thoughts on you in skin-tight clothing" he countered, with his grin growing to match hers.

"Yes, I do, but that isn't something that we need to be discussing right now within earshot of other people. We need to go and change into our fancy new outfits" her arm snaked round his with a quirked eyebrow, as she pulled him towards where Pip had disappeared into the tack room.

"Here you go, they should fit, they're stretchy enough anyway that they have some give in them. You can get changed in the tack room, the door locks, so you'll be fine. When you're ready, come back out, we'll get the horses tacked up, and get you guys ready" Pip instructed, handing the pair the clothes and boots.

They did as she said, and amongst a lot of teasing, and flirty comments, they emerged a few minutes later, ready to get going.

Pip briefly talked them through what she was doing, and what each bit of equipment did while she got the horses ready, and then went and grabbed a riding hat and a body protector for both of them.

"Okay, so, I'll come out with you guys, I'll be on one of the other horses and will walk out in front of you. There'll be a big enough gap that you can have your own conversation, and I'll be busy checking for rabbit holes while we're out anyway, it's just so I'll be there if you need anything. We'll follow the fence line around the outside of the fields, and that'll give you about an hour and a quarter's ride if you do it straight, and don't stop at any point. That sound alright? If you want to stay longer, I can give you a run round one of the paddocks and see if you fancy going a bit faster?" Pip added while putting a head collar onto Harvey's horse.

"Yes, that's perfect, thank you!" Donna added with a warm smile, as Harvey slung the bag across his shoulders.

She helped them both to mount and dismount the horses a few times, to make sure they got the hang of it, and could get on/off on their own. She also made sure they were happy with the horses, and had a little bit of time to get used to how to sit, and how to hold the reins etc. After doing a couple of laps round the small paddock in front of the stables to check everything was in place and comfortable, they set off onto the vast expanse of fields that spanned out miles behind the farm.

Walking along, the trio were in a triangle kind of formation, with Pip about 20 metres in front of them, and Donna and Harvey riding side-by-side. As they came to a narrowing in the pathway, Parsnip naturally moved to walk in front of Marmalade, so they'd fit through, and just as the path started to open up again, Donna heard Harvey chuckling behind her.

"What?" turning her head to try and read his face.

"You couldn't have chosen a more _you _horse if you tried. She tells my guy what to do, is smaller but very feisty, and even sways her hips when she walks like you do" he uttered between chuckles.

"What can I say, I have good taste? Besides, you're not much better. You chose the biggest and most well-built one there, and need I mention the colour of its coat?" holding a hand out to point at the horse next to her.

"I don't know what to tell you. I've got a thing for redheads" shrugging his shoulders as his smirk spread even further across his face.

Donna rolled her eyes, but failed to keep up the act, and broke out into a smile of her own as she let out a small giggle.

They rode for the next minute or two in a comfortable silence, occasionally making eye contact, and smiling at each other, while just appreciating their surroundings. They were away from the office, away from the hustle and bustle of everyday city life, embracing the peace and tranquillity of nature, all while trying something new for the both of them. Harvey wasn't just glad to be enjoying where they were, and what they were doing, but also the fact that he got to be the one to grant one of Donna's childhood wishes and be there to see her joy and appreciation.

Making her happy was one of his absolute favourite things, and something he would never get tired of. Her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes sparkled and the energy she radiated when she was blissfully happy, took his breath away. Each and every time.

The sound of Pip's phone ringing broke them both from the slight daze they'd fallen into, and after a couple of replies back and forth from Pip, she stopped her horse from walking, and turned to face Donna and Harvey.

"I'm so sorry guys, I'm going to have to go back to the stables. One of the mares has managed to break the lock on the door and run out into the paddocks. She refuses to ever listen to Tim, so I've got to go sort it. You can either come back with me, and then I can make up the missed time with some extra field riding, or you can wait out here, and I hopefully won't be too long?" Pip asked with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"We're okay waiting for you to come back. We brought some food anyway, so we could have a little picnic while you're sorting everything out" Harvey gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? I'm really sorry" she uttered

"Of course, it's fine. It'll give us some time to just sit and take in the scenery, and besides, you were good enough to fit us in on such short notice" shooting her another smile to tell her he was really sure.

"Okay, thanks guys. You've got my mobile number, so just call if you need me for any reason, and if I'm gone for too long and you want to come back, the horses know the trail, so just be careful when you mount them again, and they'll bring you back round the fence line anyway" a grateful smile followed, as she turned the horse to start heading back to the farm.

"Alright, thanks Pip. We'll see you in a bit" They both smiled as Pip rode off behind them, and they shifted to move off of the horses, and make themselves comfortable.

"We prepared for a picnic, did we?" Donna questioned, impressed with how Harvey had thought about that as well as the last-minute arranging of this whole thing.

"We did. I thought it'd be nice to take full advantage of being out in the country, and just having some time for us" He grinned while looping both of the horse's reins over a tree branch to make sure they stayed close by.

"I think that's a great idea" the words much quieter, as she leant in to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Harvey found a semi-flat spot in a patch of grass and laid out the blanket, before getting out all of the snacks he'd packed. They both took off their riding hats and body protectors, and got settled and comfortable on the blanket, sitting next to each other, resting against a tree.

They sat and munched their way through the various snacks, talking about anything and everything, just enjoying each other's company. He then reached for her hand. A now common and normal occurrence for them, and something that had happened a hell of a lot over the last few months of them being together. Yet somehow, when he intertwined their fingers, it sent little bolts of lightning through Donna's veins, leaving her skin tingling, and her heart swelling with love.

She leaned over and used her other hand to cup his jaw, as she poured all her love, adoration and gratitude into a kiss.

He was slightly taken aback to start with, but he quickly recovered, snaking his arm around her waist to pull her closer, and returning even more passion through their lips.

After partly having to break for air, and partly having to stop themselves from letting things go any further, Donna curled into Harvey's side, and draped her arm across his chest. She traced idle patterns over his chest and stomach, as they sat looking out through the woodland, and watched the horses. They were playfully flicking their heads at each other, until Marmalade nudged Parsnips nose with his, and they began sniffing and rubbing each other's face.

A smile crept over both Donna and Harvey's faces immediately, seeing how sweet the little scene in front of them was. Harvey reached for his phone and took a photo, showing Donna the shot of them both with their heads pointing upwards, but their noses touching.

Turning her head to look up at him, she found the sweetest and most content beaming smile she'd ever seen plastered on his face. She didn't move for a few seconds, just admiring how handsome he was, and how much that smile warmed her heart. There were so many things about that smile that she loved. The way it reaches the very edges of his face, how he looks like the human embodiment of the Cheshire cat, the perfect crinkles around his eyes, and just how genuine and heartfelt it is. That smile had captured her nearly 14 years ago, but it still hadn't lost a single ounce of its power.

As he broke their eye-contact and looked over to near the horses again, a chuckle escaped him, causing Donna to look over too.

"What're you laughing at?" she questioned, not seeing anything particularly funny in front of her.

"We definitely came in the right season. Not only do you match my horse, but you match the trees too. Look…" pointing a finger towards a huge pile of autumn orange leaves that had collected near a tree a few metres away.

"I guess I do" a small giggle escaping her, as she moved across the blanket to grab a couple.

Placing one on either side of her head, with the stalk tucked into her hair to hold it there, she turned to him with a huge grin on her face.

"How do I look?" she asked, holding her hands up to frame her face.

"How do you think? You're beautiful" he said, with such sincerity in his voice and eyes, that her breath hitched.

Once again, he reached for his phone, and told her to hold still, as he snapped a photo of her. But he didn't put the phone down straight away, and as she giggled and scooted back over to him, he took nearly a dozen more, before she grabbed his phone.

Sitting back at the other end of the blanket, she took her own little series of photos. Some just of him sat there, leaning against the tree. Some where she threw a leaf in his face.

Then, grabbing another leaf the same as those on her head, she put one into his hair, crawled up beside him, and turned it to the front camera. They took a couple just smiling at the camera, before he turned his head to kiss her temple, and she completely melted.

After going through the photos, and her teasing him about how much of a sap he'd become, they started to pack away the picnic. Harvey had gotten a text from Pip, saying that she'd got stuck back at the stables, and for them to come back without her.

With a surprising amount of ease, they got back on the horses, and started their journey round the rest of the trail before heading back.

"You warm enough? Your jacket's only thin, and it's getting a bit colder out." He asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm okay. We'll be back soon anyway, I won't get too cold" flashing him a smile as they carried on through the dense part of the woodland.

"Hey, hold on a sec" she heard him call, looking round to see he'd stopped a few strides back, at the side of a huge tree.

"What is it?" she asked, turning back to meet him.

"This tree looks exactly like the one that Marcus and I used to climb when we were kids. It's a chestnut tree. I used to put him up onto my shoulders so he could reach the higher branches and pick the chestnuts for us to take home later" a thoughtful, but happy smile on his lips.

"Harvey, that's so sweet. I've always known you're a good brother, but that is adorable" she gushed, looking over at him.

"Ah, I've got an idea. Get off the horse for a second" he said excitedly, flinging his leg over to one side, and sliding off of Marmalade.

He walked around to the other side of the horses and offered his hand to help her down.

"Harvey, I'm not getting on your shoulders if that's what you're thinking" tilting her head in question.

"Why not?" his eyebrows knitting together.

"Harvey. I'm not a 5-year-old. I'll crush you" she chuckled out, as they walked to the other side of the tree.

"Well we know I can lift you, and I have plenty of examples to back that up. The elevator, the file room, the shower, the -"

"Okay, I think I get the point" interrupting him while shaking her head in amusement. "But still, that's different to holding me on your shoulders" she added.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his face less playful, and more serious.

"Yes" her tone slightly more timid.

"Then get on my shoulders. I've got you, I promise" holding his hand out as he crouched down next to the tree.

She cautiously placed a leg over each of his shoulders, holding onto his hand for support, as he carefully stood up as if she weighed next to nothing. She looked down at him, an impressed and slightly shocked look on her face.

"What? I told you I've got you. Boxing works more than just your arms you know…" he uttered, seeming quite pleased with himself as his hands came to rest on the front of her shins, stroking lazily with his thumbs.

"Remind me to never interrupt you again when you're at the gym" she smirked

"Will do. Ah, look, that's a good one! See if you can get it. Be careful though, they're kinda spiky on the outside, but if you grab it near the top, then it should be fine." pointing to a huge green husk hanging just to the right of where they stood.

She reached for it and managed to pull it off on the first try. Passing it down to Harvey, he dropped it on the floor next to them at the base of the tree and returned his attention to finding another one. The temperature had started to drop fairly quickly, but neither of them noticed, too engrossed in finding more treasures.

They retrieved nearly a dozen more, putting them all onto the little pile near their feet.

"You think we've got enough?" He asked, looking up to try and meet Donna's eyes.

"Yeah, I think we did well. Hold on a second before you put me down though, this is cute. We need a photo of this too" a sweet excitement still present in her voice.

Harvey obliged, and pulled out his phone to take a few photos, with his long arms helping to get both of their faces in as well as plenty of background. He then passed it up to Donna because she wanted some from the higher angle too.

After putting his phone away, he slowly crouched down, and helped her off of his shoulders, keeping her hand in his as they stood back up to steady her slightly wobbly legs.

Just as they started to pick up their findings, a sudden gush of rain fell from the sky, instantly making them aware of the drop-in temperature, and telling them they should get back to the farm.

"Oh, Jesus, where the hell has this come from?!" Harvey exclaimed, moving faster to pack the chestnuts into his bag.

"I have no idea, but I think we better get going, and quickly" she replied as she walked back over to the horses, the cold now fully hitting her.

"Here, let me give you my sweater, you're going to freeze in that" already starting to pull the garment over his head.

"Harvey, I'll be fine, I don't need a handsome knight in shining armour to save me" trying to convince herself more than him, as the chill seeped through her very thin layers.

"Donna. I'm still warm enough from carrying you, and we both know you're cold, so please, just let me give you the sweater, and we can get back to the farm" he pushed, holding it out to her with an expectant look.

"Okay… fine… Thank you" she gave him a grateful smile as they both mounted the horses again.

"A _handsome_ knight, hey?" he teased, with his signature smirk plastered across his face.

"You're an idiot" she giggled, with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes as she smiled over at him.

Instantly feeling the warmth that the fabric had stored from Harvey's body, she appreciated the gesture even more. The added factor of it smelling like him and feeling like a constant fleecy hug was an extra bonus.

They got the horses up to a fast walk, but not quite daring to go into a trot, as they weren't exactly experts after only riding for one day.

Harvey's phone started to ring, and upon pulling it out of his pocket, he saw it was Pip calling.

"Hey. No, we're now on our way back" he uttered into the phone.

"Okay… yeah. We're just past a big chestnut tree. Yeah… okay… see you in a minute" he hung up and put the phone away before it got too wet.

"Pip's now on her way out to come find us, and make sure we get back safe. She said she's a hell of a lot quicker on horses than we are, so she'll be out here in a couple of minutes" his tone was confident and reassuring, which instantly relaxed Donna, despite the fact she hadn't even realised she was getting stressed.

* * *

As promised, a few minutes later, they heard a few thuds, and then saw Pip come riding around the corner, stopping in front of them and immediately asking if they were okay.

"We're fine, just a bit wet. We stopped to pick a few chestnuts, and then the heavens opened up on us" Donna chuckled, having to shout a bit to compete with the noise of the rain, and the distance between the horses, as they were now walking again.

"As soon as we get back, I'll get you both some dry clothes, and some coffee to warm you up" Pip promised, sounding apologetic.

They made it back to the farm and got the horses all locked up in their stables again, safe and sound, aside from being completely drenched.

"Okay, let's get you inside, and warmed up" Pip ushered them across the paddock and towards the back door of the farmhouse.

Entering through the heavy wooden Dutch door, they arrive in a ginormous kitchen, with solid oak furniture everywhere, and the most delicious smell coming from the Aga at the other side of the room.

"Something smells fantastic, what is it?" Donna inquired, trying to work it out from the scent, but failing.

"It's my family's special recipe Prawn chowder. I'll dish us some up once I've gone and gotten you some dry clothes." Pip smiled, as she wandered out into the hallway to another room.

"This kitchen is gorgeous. It's so homely. And god that chowder smells so good" Donna muttered to Harvey, as she had a look around the rest of the kitchen.

Harvey completely agreed, the kitchen was lovely, despite not being his typical modern and minimalist style. He was liking more and more new things since he and Donna got together. As much as it surprised him, he could actually see himself in a place somewhat like this, or at least a bit less bachelor pad and showy than his condo. A home with character, and where you feel warm and comfortable as soon as you walk in the door. God, what had Donna done to him.

"Yeah, it is quite nice isn't it. The whole farm feels homely, not just here" he added, joining her to look at some of the artwork and photos on the walls.

Pip entered the room with arms full of clothes, blankets and slippers, and a sweet smile on her face.

"They're not the most stylish, and not the fancy stuff I'm sure you're used to, but they're warm and comfy. The bathroom is down the hall, second door on your right" handing them the clothes and moving over to the stove to serve up some of the chowder.

They headed down to the bathroom, and entered an equally impressive room, with a huge bathtub, and one wall taken up entirely by a wooden shelving unit with cacti and candles across the sections.

"How is everywhere here so nice? I could definitely get used to something like this" Donna muttered while pulling off her socks and trousers.

"Me too" He replied, initially surprised that Donna would give up city life and all of it fancy perks, but also not surprised at all, as he'd only just been thinking the same thing himself.

The whole farm was completely gorgeous and had so much character, and the look on her face when they first arrived, to right now, he could see how much she loved it.

They managed to yank off the rest of their soaked clothes, and pull on the new warm ones, giggling at each other when they both bent to pull on some trousers at the same time, and bumped butts.

Harvey was now dressed in a fairly slim fitting pair of black sweatpants, and mustard coloured polo shirt with a black sweater on top, with Donna in a pair of black thick fleecy leggings, a black t-shirt, and an oversized cream woolly sweater.

The looked like such stereotypical farmhands, and it entertained them both, while also being weirdly attractive at the same time.

It was obviously a vast difference from their usual attire, but it still suited both of them, and Pip was right. They were instantly a lot warmer and cosy.

"Looking good, Specter" she almost whispered, moving in to straighten out his collar.

"You're not looking too bad yourself. That sweater looks cute on you" He replied, moving his hands to rest on her waist.

He leant in and teased her lips with his, gentle and soft, but filled with a hell of a lot of love.

They stood for a minute, lips and tongues entangled, lost in each other, before regaining some of their composure, and making their way back to the kitchen.

As they walked through the doorway, Pip was setting a few placemats onto the table, and bringing bowls of chowder and bread over.

"Hey, you two don't look half bad in them! Sit down, eat, we've got plenty. If the clothes haven't started to warm you up yet, then this certainly will" she uttered, gesturing to the big oak dining table with a warm smile.

The pair sat down, and Pip brought over a pot of coffee with a little rack of flavoured syrups.

"If you guys haven't tried having syrup shots in your coffee, you're missing out!" She added, while walking away from them towards the sink.

They both turned to look at each other at the same time, as in sync as ever, yet it still amused them. Donna reached for the pot, and poured a generous helping into their mugs, adding a splash of vanilla into each, with a smirk.

"Ooh, vanilla, good choice! That's my favourite" Pip chirped as she sat opposite them at the table.

"Ours too" Donna replied, with a smile.

They tucked into the chowder, complimenting Pip on it multiple times as they chatted about family favourite foods, and things that reminded them of their childhoods.

"What made you buy the farm, and open the riding school?" Harvey asked curiously.

"Ah, that's a good question. And it has a long answer" Pip chuckled, breaking off a chunk of bread.

"We've got time. We'd love to hear it" Donna chimed in, with an encouraging smile.

"Well… as you know, we bought it nearly 24 years ago. I grew up on a farm, and didn't like the idea of living anywhere else, but I wanted to have my own, rather than stay at my parents'. My dad was a jockey for a while when he was young, then he went into competing in show jumping, then as he got a bit older settled into being a riding instructor. He taught my siblings and me when we were tiny, and he used to come out with us on hacks every Tuesday and Saturday, until we all moved out. When Tim and I first bought the farm, it was just that. A farm." She uttered, taking a sip of her coffee.

Harvey and Donna were both listening intently, focussed on every word Pip said, while finishing the last of their chowder and drinking their coffee.

"Then, a couple of years after Aaron was born, we found out my dad had Alzheimer's, and it was aggressive. He went downhill really quickly, but the one thing that stayed with him throughout everything, was riding. He would always remember that we were going to go for a hack, on Tuesday and Saturday. Every single week, without fail. As he got worse, he lost pretty much all of his memory, didn't remember my siblings and I, and even my mum some days. But whenever our hack came around, he'd know who I was again, and we'd go out, and I now treasure those memories more than anything. Riding brought him so much joy, even in his last days, so when we lost him, just under a year after finding out about his diagnosis, I decided to open the riding school. It was partly a way to distract me, and give me time to heal, and partly a way to help keep his legacy alive. Before we went out on our hacks, while we were getting the horses ready, he'd always come out with his little catch phrase, which was 'saddle up'. It kind of stuck, and when I opened the school, it seemed like the perfect name for it, so that's where 'saddle up stables' came from" she continued, a small smile on her lips as she reminisced.

Donna reached for Harvey's hand under the table as they listened, knowing that the story of Pip's father, and keeping his legacy alive would hit Harvey, make him think of Gordon.

He squeezed her hand in response, grateful for the comfort, and the fact she knew exactly what he needed without having to say a word… as she always did. His thumb stroked her hand, and she could read it instantly. He was thanking her and telling her he was okay. They never needed words, but in times like this, with such small but significant little gestures, it still warmed both of their hearts.

"And now, the stables have been open for nearly 17 years, and it's going stronger than ever. We keep part of the weekly tradition alive too. Sometimes the kids are busy at school, or have homework and other things on a Tuesday, but every Saturday evening, providing the weather lets us, we go out for a hack, and just spend some time together as a family. So, yeah… there's the long-winded answer to your question." Pip let out a small sigh as she finished, sitting back in her chair, and looking over at Donna and Harvey contently.

They were both taken aback by Pip's heart-warming answer, gripping onto each other's hands a little tighter.

"Wow… That's honestly one of the sweetest stories I've ever heard" Donna sighed, her eyes slightly glassy, and a gentle smile gracing her lips.

"It's great that you guys made something good from a bad situation, and that it's now become such an important part of the farm" Harvey added, his expression very similar to Donna's.

"Yeah, we've been really lucky that we were able to do what we wanted with it, and that it's now going stronger than ever. I know my dad would have loved it, and it gives our family the chance to meet some wonderful people who we wouldn't have normally come into contact with either, so that's just an added bonus" getting up, Pip lent over the table to grab their bowls and out them into the sink.

Donna and Harvey both chanted a thank you in perfect synchrony, which made all 3 of them chuckle, as Donna took their mugs over to the sink as well.

"Are you both warm enough now? Do you want a blanket or anything?" Pip asked, turning around from where she was running some water so soak the bowls in.

"We're fine thank you, the clothes and chowder did a great job!" Donna chirped, moving to stand next to Harvey who was leant up against the counter.

As Donna came nearer to him, Harvey moved to stand behind her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed a gentle kiss in her hair.

The little things like that still set Donna's heart soaring, knowing that the infamous Harvey Specter was an absolute sap for her, and showered her with little signs of affection wherever they went. She still felt special, even after months of them dating, and with it being Harvey that was the cause, it truly felt like everything had fallen into place, and they were exactly where they were supposed to be.

"Mumma, look, look! Mr Evans wrote a note on the back of my painting and gave me two stickers! Everyone else only got one, but I got two because I'm special! Look at my painting!" the little voice catching both of their attentions, and instantly bringing a smile to their faces.

The little girl didn't even notice Donna and Harvey, as she ran over to her mum, waving a piece of paper at her, with the biggest smile covering her face.

"Darlin, that's brilliant, I'm so proud of you! Of course he gave you extra, this is so good! The crocodile looks fabulous, and I love the colour of his scales!" Pip uttered while bending down to hug her.

"Donna, Harvey, this is Eva. Eva, this is Donna and Harvey. They came over to ride today, and they're lovely" she added, while gently stroking Eva's shoulder.

"Hi!" the six-year-old squealed, while launching herself forward to wrap one of her arms around each of their legs, hugging both of them at the same time. Squeezing onto their legs for a couple of seconds, she pulled back, beaming up at them.

The tiny hug caught them both off guard, but it was utterly adorable. Their eyes met, and both could tell that the other found it extremely sweet too.

"Eva honey, careful. Sorry, she gets very excited when we have nice visitors" Pip leant over to stroke a strand of hair away from Eva's smiley face.

"No, gosh, don't apologise at all, that was so sweet" Donna insisted, placing her hand on Pip's arm to assure her they didn't mind.

"Would _you_ like to look at my painting?!" Eva asked excitedly, holding out the piece of paper, offering it to them.

"Oooh, yes please" Donna crouched down to meet Eva's eye-level, and took the paper from her, studying it, before holding it up so Harvey could see too.

"Wow, your mum's right. This is fantastic sweetie!" she cooed, causing Harvey's heart to melt. It still amazed him how great she was with kids, even in situations like this, when they'd only met 20 seconds prior.

Harvey took the paper from Donna's hand, surprised at how good it actually was for a six-year-old, and gave the little girl stood in front of him a genuinely impressed smile. Not only that, but the crocodile Eva had painted, albeit a lot less stylised, had quite a few similarities to the one in his mother's painting.

In the past, that would have stirred up a whole host of emotions, from anger, to sadness, and even frustration, but now, all it did was bring him joy. He knew he and his mother were in a great place now, and he was still in awe of the fact Donna got him the painting back, but this really made him realise how much he'd grown.

"You've got some talent here kiddo. How long did it take you?" Harvey asked, as he also crouched down to be at her level.

"Only 35 minutes!" she chirped, looking increasingly proud of herself.

"Wowww, that's quick! You must be very clever to be able to do such a good painting that fast!" he handed back the piece of paper while sporting a huge Cheshire cat smile.

"Thank youuu! It was so fun!" her cheeks getting wider as the happiness spread even further across her expression.

This time it was Donna's heart that would melt, seeing the angelic scene unfolding in front of her. Something she never thought she'd see in any situation, let alone while she was crouched next to him, with his hand resting on her back, after they'd spent the day horse riding, and messing around in the woods.

She knew that Harvey was good with kids, but she hadn't ever really seen too much of it in real life, so it took her slightly by surprise, but in the best way possible. She truly couldn't love Harvey anymore if she tried.

"How about I put it up on the fridge while you go and get some shoes on, and then if Donna and Harvey would like to join us, we can go give the horses some treats?" Pip smiled at her daughter, as she walked over to the fridge.

"Please come feed them with us!" Eva squealed, looking up at donna and Harvey who were now standing again, with pleading eyes.

"Of course we will kiddo" Harvey gave her a small wink, making her giggle as she ran off to go put on some shoes.

Once Eva returned, and the painting had been put up, Pip grabbed a huge bag of fruits and vegetables from the bottom of the fridge, and led everyone back out to the stables.

* * *

It had finally stopped raining, and now there was a pink/orange haze spread across the sky, casting its colours over the entire farm, and making the expanse of fields look like something from a fairy tale.

As soon as they stepped out of the back door, both Donna and Harvey stopped walking, and just stood for a moment, taking in the sunset. They may experience some incredible views in the city, especially from how high up they are at the firm, but this was a whole new kind of captivating.

Instinctively, they reached for each other's hands, and shared a small smile before catching up to Pip and Eva.

"For tonight's treats, we've got some carrots, celery, apples and bananas. They're all absolute gannets and will eat anything you put in front of them, but Donna, if you want to feed Parsnip, seeing as you bonded earlier, then carrots are her favourite. And Harvey, if you want to do the same, Bananas are Marmalade's favourite." Offering the bag to them, Donna and Harvey both chose to stick with their horses, and went for the treats Pip said they'd like best.

"Alright, so, when you feed them, you'll want to put the food in the middle of your palm and keep your hand flat. Then if you hold it up so they can reach, they can easily pick it up with their teeth, rather than holding it with your fingers, and them accidentally chewing on your entire hand." She used a carrot to demonstrate, and Donna and Harvey copied Pip once they'd got to their horses.

Eva had finished with the two she was feeding, and walked over to stand in between the pair, looking up at them with a huge cheesy smile.

"They really like you both! They've got their happy ears!" she stated, tapping on both Donna and Harvey's legs to get their attention.

"They've got their what, sweetheart?" Donna questioned, seeing Harvey's puzzled expression matching her own.

"Their happy ears! When the horsies are happy, their ears point forwards, instead of at the sides. It's their happy ears, look at them!" pointing towards both stable doors where the horse's heads were hanging out of.

"Oh you're right, they are. I'm glad they like us, because we like them a lot too" Donna uttered, her voice soft and warm as she stroked Parsnips nose.

Pip walked over to where the three were standing, and picked Eva up, so she could stroke too, before they headed back to the house.

"If it's something you'd be up for, and would like, then you guys should come back again, and you can take them out for another ride. We'd love to have you back, wouldn't we sweetie?" she directed the latter at Eva, while giving Donna and Harvey a huge encouraging smile.

They looked at each other, instantly knowing what the other thought, as they had done for the past 14 years, and would continue to do for the rest of their lives together.

"Are you sure? We'd love to come back again, but wouldn't want to put you out?" Harvey questioned, wanting to make sure, as Pip had already been gracious enough to let them come over at such short notice this time.

"Of course! We'd be more than happy to have you anytime!" her voice filled with sincerity, as they walked back over to the house.

"That would be great! We'll call you over the next couple of days once we know when we'll have time, and sort something out" Harvey said cheerily, giving Donna a little side smile.

"We should get going now though, and leave you to enjoy your evening, so we'll just grab our bag and give you the clothes back, then we'll be off" Donna added as they reached the back door.

"No, don't be daft, keep the clothes for now. You can just bring them back next time you come over. Even more reason to come back and see us again" a determined yet soft tone lacing her voice.

"Okay, if you're sure, then we'll organise that as soon as we can. Thank you for everything today, we really appreciate it. And I'd love to see some more paintings the next time we come kiddo" Harvey gave Pip and Eva a grateful smile, as he leant down to pick up the bag they'd brought.

"Yes, thank you so much for a wonderful day. I can't wait to come back for another ride and to see you guys again. It was so lovely to meet you both!" Donna added, leaning in to give Pip a hug.

As she pulled away, Eva once again launched herself at her and Harvey, grabbing onto their legs to hug them.

They stood there for a couple of seconds before Eva released them, and Donna and Harvey both crouched down to give her a proper hug, both of their hearts' swelling even more at the action.

After saying their goodbyes, the pair headed back to the car, walking hand in hand across the paddock, with the last of the evening sun casting a deep orange glow across them and the farm.

The serenity of the sunset, the peacefulness of being out in the countryside, and the feeling of complete contentment was almost overwhelming, but in such a good way. A sudden wave of emotion hit Donna, and she tugged on Harvey's hand, causing him to stop and turn towards her.

She launched herself forward, crashing her lips into his, pouring all of her gratitude and affection into the kiss, with her free hand coming to rest on his chest.

He was caught off guard to start with, but quickly recovered, grabbing onto her waist, and pulling her closer into him. They stood for a few seconds, holding each other under the evening sunset. The scene could have been from a movie, and they couldn't have looked more besotted and in-love if they tried.

"What was that for?" Harvey chuckled out, just as they broke apart for air.

"For today. For bringing me here. For wanting to make me happy and for us to make memories together. For looking after me. For loving me. For being you." she uttered, voice gentle, and filled with sincerity.

Looking up at his soft smile, and those mesmerising brown eyes that were staring right back at her, she didn't think life could get any better than how it was right at that second.

Taking her face in both of his hands, he leant down to rest his forehead and nose against hers, closing his eyes for a brief second, before opening them again.

"Donna. I want nothing more than to make you happy at every chance I get, and I'm going to spend the rest of my days continuing to do that. You are the love of my life, and you've had my heart from the day we met. I've always been yours Donna, and nothing will ever change that. I love you" his voice barely above a whisper, but Donna hung on every word, not taking her eyes off his for a second.

"I love you too. So much" smiling into another kiss.

After untangling their lips and bodies, they finally got into the car, and headed off on their journey back home. Their hands lay intertwined and resting on Donna's leg, as Harvey stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

They were both blissfully happy as they drove, each thinking back to different moments throughout the day, and revelling in the little adventure they'd had. In spite of the weather, the day had still been perfect, and there were many more like it that would follow.

Each new adventure warming their hearts, teaching them things, awakening an old love for something, or just unearthing even more new reasons to love one another with everything they had.

No matter the situation, everything was perfect when they were in it together. And that's how it would stay.


End file.
